Crimson Desires
by FirePhoenix87
Summary: Their tryst in the woods is bound to have its consequences just how far is Klaus willing to go to keep his promise? Takes place in 5x11. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I was watching the kiss scene from 5x11 for like the thousandth time and I decided to expand on the scene since I didn't get enough from that brief clip. Enjoy!**

Klaus POV

The sun shone upon the woman who has had me enraptured since the very beginning and I've been drawn to the light that she carried within her. It seemed almost ironic that I, the man who has never been known to chase after a woman, have been pursing Caroline for months. When I went to New Orleans to reclaim my kingdom there was a part of me that intended to have a queen rule with me.

Not just anyone would do.

No it was Caroline the woman that I cared deeply for was whom I wished to have at my side.

My queen.

I walked beside her as a sort of desperation brewed within me. The god awful feeling would not leave me that this would be the last time I would see her. Some part of me wanted to just take Caroline with me no matter the consequences, but I knew that it would not make her happy. I wanted her to want to come with me, but as I gazed upon the girl in question I knew that it was not meant to be.

When I had told her that I wanted to be her last love I fully intended that to happen, but now that it was time for me to go back to my life as king of New Orleans I knew what I had to do. It would not be easy to leave as I felt like Caroline had infected every part of myself, no, it was more like an addiction. I was addicted to the very essence of her. She got under my skin and to think of letting her go was unfathomable. However, if I were to let her be free I may be able to get her to admit to me what I've always known.

"I want you confession," I said stopping to look into her eyes as I held my breath for her response. It was time that we aired out our true feelings because I was done having her push me away even if I only had a moment with her it would be worth it.

"My confession?" She asked not understanding what I wanted. "I didn't do anything. Confession about what?" A small smile played upon her lips as she stared at me intently waiting for my meaning.

"Me," I answered clearing up her confusion. I wanted to give her an out to whatever feelings that she had for me, but I was selfish enough to want to take all that I could before letting her go completely. I knew my next words would be able to accomplish that. "As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm not coming back. You'll never have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone and you will be free."

"I just want you to be honest with me," I said taking a small step towards her as my eyes paced between hers.

"I'm in college." She paused before continuing. "I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want and none of those things involve you, okay? None of them."

"I see," I felt the most excruciating pain in my chest at her words. I could almost loathe this baby vampire for making me feel emotions I never dared to let myself feel for over a thousand years. Caroline brought out my humanity with her light that I could feel it pierce into my black soul as it searched for a way to fight against the darkness that always brewed within me. Yet the light was withdrawing from my body as her words replayed over and over in my head. Just as I was getting ready to say my final good bye she interrupted me before I could start.

"No you don't!" She exclaimed. "Because yes I cover our connection with hostility because yes I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away, like you said, and never come back then yes I will be honest with you." Caroline's breathe came out in whoosh before she said something that I will always remember."I will be honest with you about what I want." I took a step closer to her to help close the distance between us as I made her a promise that I knew I would never break.

"I will walk away and I will never come back, I promise."

It was silent for a moment as if we were trying to process that this was really happening between us. I wanted her so much that I literally burned for the baby vampire. Yes I know that we both manipulated each other and hurt one another during the time of my pursuit of her. However, it did not change my love for her nor did it change the fact that I knew she saw me more than what I was. She was able to look past my monstrosity, something even my siblings had a hard time doing.

"Good," she said moving towards me so close that I could feel her breath upon my lips.

In the next moment her warm pliant lips pressed against my own and her hands went into my hair gripping the ends as our mouths moved in sync. The urgency picked up and I sped her into a tree to continue the kiss that I swear had set my whole body aflame. My tongue forced it's way into her mouth as it began to caress hers. A little moan escaped her and it went straight to my groin as my jeans felt uncomfortably tight.

Caroline made quick work of removing my jacket and I roughly took care of hers discarding it somewhere behind me. I pulled away from her moist lips to rip her shirt off her at her breasts leaving her in a pink laced bra. My eyes drank in the sight as if I were a man who was dying of thirst. It wasn't enough for me so I ripped her bra from her chest the pieces of it fluttering to the ground. She quickly took hold of my neck to pull me back towards her to kiss me once more.

As I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth my hands squeezed her breasts in my hands causing her to arch up into me. A smile spread across my face as my thumbs began to circle her pert nipples causing little moans to leave her mouth as our tongues battled for control of the kiss. She shook her head needing air so I moved down placing wet kisses down her neck towards her pulse point and I sucked there hard leaving my mark. Something akin to bloodlust flooded my system making me want to pierce my teeth into her creamy skin, but I pushed that away not wanting to harm her. Caroline pulled my shirt over my head and I felt her eyes wash over my chest feeling quite smug at the look that was in her eyes. Her hands trailed over my hard muscles causing me to shudder in pleasure.

It was not enough however I was a greedy man and I needed more.

I ripped off her jeans and underwear in one go as desire took over me completely.

"Those were perfectly good clothes, Klaus." She said though her giggle took the heat out of her statement.

"I'll buy you new ones," I answered simply as I plunged two fingers into her tight channel. She groaned and pulled me in for another kiss.

My thumb circled her clit as I continued pushing my digits in her warm body. The sounds of her moans and breathless whimpers spurred me on to picking up the pace to make her come. I pulled away from our kiss to watch her as I brought her to the brink of pleasurable bliss.

"Klaus, oh..." Her whole body was flushed with a red hue and her eyes were brighter than I had ever seen them.

"Come for me, love."

"Yes... hmm." I curled my fingers inside of her and felt her walls squeeze around me so hard that I couldn't help but think how it would feel when my cock was inside her.

I didn't let her have a moment to recover before I stepped out of the rest of my clothes and gripping her bottom in my hands so that she could wrap her legs around me. The tip of my member just barely inside her sopping wet heat. She took a hold of my necklaces as she brought herself closer to kiss me once more. The moment my tongue touched hers I plunged my weeping shaft into her all the way.

"Fuck. Caroline... so tight." I muttered as I began to thrust inside her in long slow strokes. I wanted to savor this moment for as long as I could. My lips sought out her rosebud and I put it into my mouth as I sucked on it greedily. Caroline cried out arching her chest up into my mouth as I still continued to thrust into her.

The way the her body sucked me into her in each stroke had me on the brink of my orgasm and I began to thrust faster and harder into her. She screamed out her pleasure as my thumb began to circle her clit once more.

"I need..."

"What do you need, Caroline?" I asked groaning as I felt her walls beginning to contract around me. I could feel my face distort and my fangs push out from my gums. I looked up into her eyes and she gazed at me as I continued to push into her roughly.

"Yes I need you... just like that." She whispered offering her neck. Although she didn't know this but to the wolf inside me she was submitting to me.

"I can't," I said groaning as instinct was at war with myself.

"Please," she whimpered.

I lost the little bit of control I had as my fangs sank into her flesh and as her blood rushed into my mouth I felt myself let go into the waves of orgasmic bliss. I barely felt when her teeth sank into me greedily sucking my essence into her. Hot spurts of my seed filled her as I continued to drink her ambrosia. The blood sharing seemed like it prolonged the pleasure as I felt for one moment that it was never going to stop.

I pulled away from her and licked my lips not wanting to waste any of her sweet nectar. She too let go of me and I pulled her in for a kiss as I tasted myself on her lips.

In the back of my mind I remembered my promise and I knew that I would keep it but it wouldn't stop me from remembering this moment for the rest of my existence.

**A/N- I will continue this if there is interest in the story and if not then I will just leave it as is. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter and I'll do my best not to do that again.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD or TO in any way. **

Klaus POV

The little corner shop that the witch I was seeking ran was very inconspicuous, if I hadn't felt the supernatural aura surrounding it, I would have passed by it easily. I shut my car door and stepped onto the sidewalk with ease as I began to make my journey to the door. There was only one heartbeat that I could hear coming from the inside and a smirk played across my lips.

Marie probably thought if she were alone that would keep me from putting her family in danger.

How wrong she was and she would only find out if she dared cross me in anyway.

Or if she cannot find the answers I've come for.

"Klaus," the woman greets stoically as soon as the bell chimes above my head.

I walked in completely ignoring her presence to keep her on her toes, of course. How I loved the scent of her fear pumping through her delectable veins. I came to a stop in front of a bookshelf that housed pictures of her loved ones.

Marie's heart jumped a little as she noticed me perusing the photos.

"Well you know why I'm here and I see no reason to deal with pleasantries..." I trailed off when she stared at me and that was making my thin patience nearly non-exist.

I took a small step forward towards her and that seemed to snap her out of whatever little daze she was in.

_Why must all of the available help I deal with be fools?_ I asked myself trying to not kill the one witch that might be of any help to me. It was her Mother that I had always come to for any magical problems but I was beginning to think her descendant was of no use alive.

"Yes, of course, Klaus. I have my grimoires in the back."

I motioned her to walk ahead and she reluctantly turned her back to me. Another smile flitted across my face knowing that the witch before her was wise to tell her about me.

:: :: ::

Caroline POV

I was sitting in class trying to keep my attention on the professor but over the course of several minutes something was feeling off. Very off. I put a hand to my bracelet and spun it around my pale wrist in hopes to distract me from the uncomfortable feelings that were slowly getting stronger.

It was like it was trying to pierce something within me as if I were blocking it now and the harder it pushed the more intense it became. There was a war going on and it was taking all my strength to stay seated.

The physical pain was subsiding but the emotional torrent brewing inside was quickly becoming worse than the aches I had been feeling lately. I couldn't help but wonder what could cause this to be happening to me. I knew that Klaus had to be the reason behind this because I had been perfectly fine up until he came back.

Maybe he used some sort of magic to make me feel like this?

Another one of his ploys to get my affection.

Yep that had to be it.

I drummed my fingers against the desk as I resisted the urge that were telling me to find him.

It was another second later before the dam broke and I gasped at the shock of it.

Rage. Hot, fiery, blinding rage rushed over me in stormy waves and I felt my cheeks flush with anger. It wasn't something that I was feeling that much I knew.

No this was something _other_.

As quickly as the ire came on was how fast it went leaving me feeling hollow.

I looked around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed but none of them seemed to have paid any attention to me. My breathing slowed back into its normal rhythm and I felt my own emotions once again.

I didn't even think I could tell anyone because as of right now, no one knows about what I did with Klaus. I still wasn't ready to share that secret but I just might have too now. It was even more nerve wracking as Tyler was back and I sure as heck wasn't ready to have him find out. If at all.

There was no one to turned to, but deep down I knew there was only one person I could go to.

I could get answers straight from the horses mouth or maybe jackass would be a better description.

_You keep telling yourself that, _a small voice in my head snarked.

:: :: ::

Klaus POV

"What do you mean you don't bloody know anymore?" I growled as I took a menacing step towards her ready to snap her pretty little neck. There was a burning rage rolling through my veins and it was getting very hard not to just to tear into her throat or find some other amusing way to rid of her.

Marie stepped back but kept her eyes on me as if she will be able to see her death coming.

"You're a hybrid and it's not like there have been any before you, _so_ everything is new, something unheard of." She said now looking down at her grimoire and so help her she had better find more information.

I would have to remind her about how I feel about useless things.

"Let's go through this again," she glanced at me before swallowing heavily and going back to her spell book. "You bite a vampire during, um you know, and fed on her blood and she yours. Or she would have died. Right?"

"If you have a point with rehashing what I've already told you, please make it fast or else I will end up killing you slowly and painfully. Of course, after having you watch me torture and kill everyone you hold dear." I threatened and seeing in the mirror behind her my eyes flashing a bright yellow.

The witch gasped quietly before flipping the pages hurriedly as if she was trying distract herself from the very real danger she was in. My hands clenched into tight fists and the need to destroy was pulsing through my body with all this pent up emotions.

"I think that maybe you've created a bond of some sort."

I took in a deep breath and tried to remind myself to not kill her before I've gotten all I have needed. Though I was starting to regret going with this witch, again I was surrounded by a bunch of fools.

"Go on," I motioned for her to continue.

"I'm not really sure what kind of bond it is since you are the Original Hybrid but blood is very powerful especially yours so I'm assuming that you are both feeling the effects of it." She paused and I could see her trembling in her fear. "If you give me some time I might be able to find out more information on bonds that are made with blood."

"I'll give you three days," I said stepping back from her and walking towards the main entrance. "If after three days and you are not finish I will kill one of your relatives every hour until you have any and all answers I seek."

"Also if word of this gets out..." I trailed off staring into her eyes as mine turned a haunting yellow.

"I'll have it done," she promised quickly as if she were on the verge of tears.

I walked out of there not bothering to reply because I was sure she knew how serious I was.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I do hope you'll let me know your thoughts on this. :) I'm thinking the next chapter will have some Klaus and Caroline interacting...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter and I'll do my best not to do that again.  
**

**Oh and check out the amazing banner don'tcallmeLeeLee made me! (link on profile)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD or TO in any way. **

Klaus POV

The little corner shop that the witch I was seeking ran was very inconspicuous, if I hadn't felt the supernatural aura surrounding it, I would have passed by it easily. I shut my car door and stepped onto the sidewalk with ease as I began to make my journey to the door. There was only one heartbeat that I could hear coming from the inside and a smirk played across my lips.

Marie probably thought if she were alone that would keep me from putting her family in danger.

How wrong she was and she would only find out if she dared cross me in anyway.

Or if she cannot find the answers I've come for.

"Klaus," the woman greets stoically as soon as the bell chimes above my head.

I walked in completely ignoring her presence to keep her on her toes, of course. How I loved the scent of her fear pumping through her delectable veins. I came to a stop in front of a bookshelf that housed pictures of her loved ones.

Marie's heart jumped a little as she noticed me perusing the photos.

"Well you know why I'm here and I see no reason to deal with pleasantries..." I trailed off when she stared at me and that was making my thin patience nearly non-exist.

I took a small step forward towards her and that seemed to snap her out of whatever little daze she was in.

_Why must all of the available help I deal with be fools?_ I asked myself trying to not kill the one witch that might be of any help to me. It was her Mother that I had always come to for any magical problems but I was beginning to think her descendant was of no use alive.

"Yes, of course, Klaus. I have my grimoires in the back."

I motioned her to walk ahead and she reluctantly turned her back to me. Another smile flitted across my face knowing that the witch before her was wise to tell her about me.

:: :: ::

Caroline POV

I was sitting in class trying to keep my attention on the professor but over the course of several minutes something was feeling off. Very off. I put a hand to my bracelet and spun it around my pale wrist in hopes to distract me from the uncomfortable feelings that were slowly getting stronger.

It was like it was trying to pierce something within me as if I were blocking it now and the harder it pushed the more intense it became. There was a war going on and it was taking all my strength to stay seated.

The physical pain was subsiding but the emotional torrent brewing inside was quickly becoming worse than the aches I had been feeling lately. I couldn't help but wonder what could cause this to be happening to me. I knew that Klaus had to be the reason behind this because I had been perfectly fine up until he came back.

Maybe he used some sort of magic to make me feel like this?

Another one of his ploys to get my affection.

Yep that had to be it.

I drummed my fingers against the desk as I resisted the urge that were telling me to find him.

It was another second later before the dam broke and I gasped at the shock of it.

Rage. Hot, fiery, blinding rage rushed over me in stormy waves and I felt my cheeks flush with anger. It wasn't something that I was feeling that much I knew.

No this was something _other_.

As quickly as the ire came on was how fast it went leaving me feeling hollow.

I looked around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed but none of them seemed to have paid any attention to me. My breathing slowed back into its normal rhythm and I felt my own emotions once again.

I didn't even think I could tell anyone because as of right now, no one knows about what I did with Klaus. I still wasn't ready to share that secret but I just might have too now. It was even more nerve wracking as Tyler was back and I sure as heck wasn't ready to have him find out. If at all.

There was no one to turned to, but deep down I knew there was only one person I could go to.

I could get answers straight from the horses mouth or maybe jackass would be a better description.

_You keep telling yourself that, _a small voice in my head snarked.

:: :: ::

Klaus POV

"What do you mean you don't bloody know anymore?" I growled as I took a menacing step towards her ready to snap her pretty little neck. There was a burning rage rolling through my veins and it was getting very hard not to just to tear into her throat or find some other amusing way to rid of her.

Marie stepped back but kept her eyes on me as if she will be able to see her death coming.

"You're a hybrid and it's not like there have been any before you, _so_ everything is new, something unheard of." She said now looking down at her grimoire and so help her she had better find more information.

I would have to remind her about how I feel about useless things.

"Let's go through this again," she glanced at me before swallowing heavily and going back to her spell book. "You bite a vampire during, um you know, and fed on her blood and she yours. Or she would have died. Right?"

"If you have a point with rehashing what I've already told you, please make it fast or else I will end up killing you slowly and painfully. Of course, after having you watch me torture and kill everyone you hold dear." I threatened and seeing in the mirror behind her my eyes flashing a bright yellow.

The witch gasped quietly before flipping the pages hurriedly as if she was trying distract herself from the very real danger she was in. My hands clenched into tight fists and the need to destroy was pulsing through my body with all this pent up emotions.

"I think that maybe you've created a bond of some sort."

I took in a deep breath and tried to remind myself to not kill her before I've gotten all I have needed. Though I was starting to regret going with this witch, again I was surrounded by a bunch of fools.

"Go on," I motioned for her to continue.

"I'm not really sure what kind of bond it is since you are the Original Hybrid but blood is very powerful especially yours so I'm assuming that you are both feeling the effects of it." She paused and I could see her trembling in her fear. "If you give me some time I might be able to find out more information on bonds that are made with blood."

"I'll give you three days," I said stepping back from her and walking towards the main entrance. "If after three days and you are not finish I will kill one of your relatives every hour until you have any and all answers I seek."

"Also if word of this gets out..." I trailed off staring into her eyes as mine turned a haunting yellow.

"I'll have it done," she promised quickly as if she were on the verge of tears.

I walked out of there not bothering to reply because I was sure she knew how serious I was.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I do hope you'll let me know your thoughts on this. :) I'm thinking the next chapter will have some Klaus and Caroline interacting...  
**


End file.
